Talk:Red Alert Universe
Red Alert 3 http://www.ea.com/redalert/main.jsp Is this any indication that there is a Red Alert 3 in the making? Does anyone know how old this news is?--DarkMastero 19:50, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Started page Uuummm... yeah. As the headline kinda suggests, I started this page on the presumption that we were writing in that kind of tone and that you're putting RA2 stuff inside that namespace. (trying to do more edits!) RA1 and RA2 It seems that a lot of the RA1 and RA2 content are being mixed, especially in the GWWII and GWWIII unit catagories. :I'll TRY and explain this...bear with me. RA2 is considered an 'alternative' to the original C&C as a post-Red Alert world. Therefore, it is in a different universe, as it were. However, RA1 'things' have existed in both universes. Hence the 'clone' articles. As far as I understand. I'm not involved in the RA side of things... Makron1n 19:14, 5 December 2007 (UTC) ::I know about that. Perhaps we're talking about two different things. My concern is that a bunch of things listed under RA2 are from RA1, (Tanya is missing from RA2/GWWIII or redirects to the RA1/GWWII Tanya) and that makes for a bit of a confusing read. (I also notice a lot of "filling in" for units/abilities/etc. that disappeared between games. The explanations seem plausible, but that need not be the case either.) Must be a tough job running this. ^^ The "RA2" refers to the "Red Alert 2 universe", not just the game. You see there are three major "universes" in C&C. There's the "Tiberium universe", consisting of Red Alert, Tiberiun Dawn, Tiberiun Sun, and Tiberium Wars, which have no prefixes. Then there's the "Red Alert 2 universe", consising of Red Alert and Red Alert 2 (& Yuri's Revenge), which have the RA2 prefix. Then there's the "Generals universe", which consists of Generals (& Zero Hour). Notice that Red Alert takes place in both the "Tiberium universe" and the "Red Alert 2 universe", which is why there are two articles for everything coming from Red Alert. When Red Alert 3 is released it's articles will likely also have the RA2 prefix.--DarkMastero 01:08, 20 February 2008 (UTC) Can people please stop using digital cameras to take pictures of Red Alert 3 units? Try using software like Fraps or something.Helix Armada 18:50, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Table Layout I was wondering How we should lay out the table for this page. In particular: * Should we have a column for every factions and a row for each game? Is one row per game a bit too much? * How should we deal with Yuri and the EotRs? ** Should we give each a column even if this means large parts of the table are empty? * (Later) Should we add a colour scheme? Ex Machinæ 15:41, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Perhaps we might standardize the layouts for all the portals. Something like: *At the top is a table/row for the games. *Then a row for each faction. **Each faction row has two+ columns. First column is the logo, the other columns are for a list of categories for that faction. - Meco (talk) 15:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I prefer the current configuration: * A row at the top showing the game icons * Below that a table where each faction has a column with the faction icon at the top. The links appear below it. I prefer to have all the icons at the top rather down one side. It looks more impressive that way plus it seems more "fair" to each factions. Ex Machinæ 16:35, 28 July 2009 (UTC) I tried adding some things below the game icons as well but it looks kind of awkward. I think we should just have the icons and move the links/details into the article itself. Comments? Ex Machinæ 17:11, 28 July 2009 (UTC) : I decided to remove them (comment them out anyway). It just seemed more cluttered and the content can placed in the games articles rather than separate articles. There's little point having multiple links to the same article even if it's to different section. - Ex Machinæ 20:37, 29 July 2009 (UTC) The basic layout is done. Just a few issues: * For some reason there's a "" tag visible at the bottom of the page. Not sure why I can't find any unclosed tags. * The nested table in the Pick a Topic section is making the table fill the entire width of the page. Is this a problem? * The game icons for the expansions are missing. * In the Tiberium Universe page some of the game icons won't display if you specify their width. - Ex Machinæ 15:24, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :I think we can live with the full-width table, we might even make the game table full width if we really want to be uniform. Which images on the Tiberium Universe page have problems? - Meco (talk) 15:40, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :: It's the renegade and CNC4 game icons. If I specify the width (150px) then they don't display at all, otherwise they're fine. Can you see them? - Ex Machinæ 22:10, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hmmm... I fixed it by selecting some other width. It seems anything other than 150px works: 149 works, 151 works, 150 doesn't. No Idea why. - Ex Machinæ 22:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC)